When Spring met Summer
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: We all know the Sakura flower blossoms in Spring, but when Summer came along, things happened. A/N: Summer NATSUme
1. Chapter 1

There can never be two same things on Earth. Each item or human has a difference and are unique individually. Just like how spring and summer are both seasons, but yet they are worlds apart. Spring is graceful, endearing, while summer is hot, passionate. Spring signifies the blooming of flowers, while summer signifies lush greenery. Spring always comes first, and summer's always second. There is no way to change this undeniable fact unless you existed before the Earth was even created. Spring and summer, were never meant to be together, because if they were, storms and typhoons would occur. Basically, it means chaos.

Mikan Sakura was an ordinary girl, whose name reminded everyone of the season spring. Mikan was a fruit that everyone enjoyed eating during the season of spring and the Sakura is the world-renowned flower that blooms beautifully on the trees of Japan during spring. Everything about her was… spring. Graceful (on the outside), endearing (she is well liked by peers) and everywhere she walks, you can practically see flowers bloom behind her.

Natsume Hyuuga, however, was a totally different person, a total contrast. The 'natsu' in his name literally refers to summer in Japan. As hot as the word sounds, he is indeed a passionate character (in love) and has a fresh feeling about him. Everything about him was about summer. There was no denying this fact.

So, no one anticipated when spring clashed with summer, what it would bring about to their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura petals floated down from the trees on the side of the road. A certain brunette strolling down the road at 6:30am in the morning reaches out her hand to wait for three petals to drop in her hand. It's all fate. After feeling the three petals that were fated to fall in her palms, she brought her hand to eye level and grinned at them. Pulling out her brand new school handbook, she placed them in the book gently and put it back into her bag, a good luck charm for a good year ahead.

She was early that day, although it was only her 3rd week of her 3rd year in middle school. Classes had been reshuffled and she had been placed in another class, away from her best friends. 5 minutes later, she arrived at the school gates, which had just been opened by the security guard.

"Early today as usual huh, Sakura-san," The security guard greeted her as she walked by.

"Uhhuh!" She bowed to the security guard and carried on walking towards the main classroom building.

The school compound was dark as most students had yet to reach school. A warm spring breeze blew and her skirt was blown up a little. The clock tower's shadow was casted onto the quadrangle by the rising sun and the sky was a beautiful hue of orange. After climbing 3 flights of staircases, she had arrived at the doorstep of her classroom. Sliding the door open gently, she stopped halfway as she saw someone already in the classroom. The sun rays seeped through the curtains of the classroom, shining upon the sleeping figure at the back of the classroom. Since when he arrived so early, she thought, but brushed the thought aside, thinking it might just be a coincidence.

The boy's outer jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the white shirt he had underneath. His face was covered with a manga book; his chest heaving up and down has he inhaled and exhaled in his sleep. She blushed a little as the thought of her being a pervert suddenly popped into her mind. There wasn't a girl in school who didn't know this guy. The class's vice president, Natsume Hyuuga. (The president of course, the brunette herself.)

She had never really started a conversation with him before, more like, she could never. It was difficult to, even if she wanted to. Although he was popular and had a charisma that attracted people to him, she always felt that there was something about him, something that made her fear him. Behind his crimson eyes, it was as if he spoke, "stay away from me", but no one ever saw that invisible message he was desperately trying to show everyone. However somehow, she was still interested in him, if she could, she would try to find out how he was like in reality. No matter how, she had to start building some sort of relationship with him, to make life as the class president easier for her.

She hurried to her seat at the side of the window and hung her bag at the side of the table. The Sun was almost half way up in the sky and the school compound wasn't as dark as before. Folding her arms on the desk, she laid her head down to take a short nap before the bell rang.

There were so many things that were troubling her… so many.


End file.
